The Whole World
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: Based on current storylines between John Cena and The Wyatt Family. Bray Wyatt says John Cena stands alone. However, Bray Wyatt is dead wrong, John Cena has his wife (Trish Stratus) and their three children standing behind him. Or does he?
1. Prologue

Special request from Moderate Reviewer: G. This one's for you.

**Summary:** Based on current storylines between John Cena and The Wyatt Family. Bray Wyatt says John Cena stands alone. However, Bray Wyatt is dead wrong, John Cena has his wife (Trish Stratus) and their three children standing behind him. Or does he?

**Characters: **Trish Stratus/John Cena, The Wyatts and more

* * *

Prologue

It all started at WWE TLC. John Cena, my husband, was facing Randy Orton to unify the WWE Championship and the World Heavyweight Championship. Sadly, John lost. Randy was the unified WWE World Heavyweight Champion. However, Stephanie McMahon announced that there would be a rematch at Royal Rumble. Randy would put his titles on the line against John. That was really awesome.

At Royal Rumble, John lost. He lost, because of the damn Wyatt Family. The Wyatt Family distracted John and that gave Randy the win. I was so frustrated. The next night on Raw, John teamed up with Sheamus and Daniel Bryan to take on the Shield. The winners of the match would each get a spot in the Elimination Chamber match. John, Sheamus, and Daniel won the match by disqualification. The Wyatt Family had come out, attacking John once more.

At Elimination Chamber, John and Randy were the only two superstars left in the chamber. John was going for win when suddenly the lights cut out and The Wyatt Family suddenly appeared in the Chamber. They cost John yet another match. Randy ended up pinning John and retaining the titles.

The next night on Raw, John called out the Wyatt Family. He got what he wanted, the Wyatt Family. But he was viciously attacked.

Long story short, John ended up facing Bray Wyatt at WrestleMania 30. Bray called John a liar and said he wasn't a hero or anything. His legacy was all crap. Bray didn't say that, he just called John's legacy a lie.

Well, come WrestleMania, John showed Bray Wyatt that his legacy wasn't a lie. He showed that he was awesome and lived up to the hype.

The Wyatt Family still attacked John after the fact. Bray Wyatt criticized John. John challenged Bray Wyatt to a match in a Steel Cage at Extreme Rules. Bray Wyatt accepted.

At Extreme Rules, John was making his way out the cage, but suddenly this little boy appeared. This little boy began to sing "He's Got the Whole Wide World in His Hands," a song that Bray Wyatt had been singing and taunting John with. This little boy scared John. He scared me too, with the voice he was singing with. It was the kind of thing that would give children nightmares. However, John ended up backing himself back into the ring. He backed up into Bray Wyatt, who laid the Sister Abigail on him, picking up the win. Bray Wyatt won the match.

The next night on Raw, Bray Wyatt would give a heartfelt promo about his win against John the night before. He would say how John stood alone and all little children stood with him, Bray Wyatt. That was a lie!

The whole Cenation stood behind John and always would. But there were three people that stood behind John and always would stand behind John. Those four people were me, his wife, Patricia "Trish" Cena aka Trish Stratus, and our three children, Ethan (5), Alissa (4), and Katelynn (seven months old).

* * *

Please review and keep reading.

Thanks

Brittany


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I don't like Bray Wyatt, Mommy," Alissa told me.

"I don't like him either, sweetheart," I said.

"He's very scary," Ethan added.

"He is very intimidating," I said.

"What does intimidating mean, Mommy?" Alissa asked.

I smiled. My daughter was always asking questions. She was always curious about life.

"it means Bray Wyatt is scary and he terrorizes people. He terrorizes Daddy," I said.

"No kidding," Ethan said.

I smiled. The kids and I sat in the living room watching Monday Night Raw. John and the Usos were taking on the Wyatt Family.

"There's the tag to Daddy," Ethan said.

I looked at the TV. John was in the ring. He was taking it to Erick Rowan. Jerry Lawler described him as a runaway train. Ethan and Alissa were both on their feet as John and Erick were in the ring.

"You can't see me," Ethan and Alissa chorused as the waved their hands in their faces.

"Uh-oh," I said. Luke Harper was in the ring now. Erick Rowan rolled out of the way. Luke and John stood face to face. John punched him.

Erick was back to his feet and coming toward John. John grabbed him and had him on top of his shoulders. He was ready to lay the AA on him. Erick grabbed hold of the top rope. John let go of him and he landed on his feet on the outside of the ring. Luke was back at it. He grabbed hold of John and threw him face down on the mat. Jey Uso was on the top rope and jumped on Luke Harper.

"Yay!" Alissa said.

I smiled.

Bray Wyatt was in the ring. He went after Jey Uso. He grabbed hold of him and threw down into the mat. It was like a chokeslam. Jimmy Uso was in the ring and went to kick Bray. Bray grabbed hold of his leg. Jimmy moved around and did a circle, kicking him anyway. Erick Rowan jumped into the ring. Jimmy ran into the rope and then ran right into Erick.

Erick then focused his attention on John. Alissa and Ethan were both on their feet still. They always did that. Whenever it got exciting or anything they'd be on their feet cheering whoever was in the ring or they'd be jumping up and down. It was cute.

Erick was in the ring with John. He went to grab hold of John. John knocked Erick of his feet and set him up in the STF. Bray Wyatt came running into the ring and jumped on top of John and Erick, breaking the hold. John rolled away. Bray got to his feet. He grabbed hold of John and went to lay the Sister Abigail on him. One of the Usos jumped into the ring and kicked Bray. The other Uso got into the ring and kicked Bray. Bray rolled out of the ring. Luke Harper jumped into the ring. The Usos dodged him and then both kicked him. Luke rolled out of the ring.

The Usos were feeling it. They ran and jumped right onto Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper.

Erick Rowan and John were in the ring. Both got to their feet. John got Eric into the position for the AA. He landed the AA on Erick. He got the pin.

The kids were jumping up and down. I was clapping my hands.

"Yay," I said.

The kids and I were so excited.

John and the Usos stood on the ramp. The Wyatt Family was all in the middle of the ring. Bray Wyatt had a microphone in hand.

"John…I wanted to say thank you. Thank you, John Cena for helping me to finally realize what I must do…Thank you, John. Follow the buzzards."

I looked at the kids who looked at me.

"What does he mean, Mommy?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, does Bray Wyatt mean?" Alissa asked.

I shrugged. "I have no idea, babies."

I wondered what Bray Wyatt needed to do. I didn't like the sound of it, though.

"Okay, kids, time for bed," I said.

"No," Ethan and Alissa chorused.

"Yes," I said. "You got to see Daddy. Now it's time for bed."

"But I want to watch the whole show. I want to see Uncle Randy if he's on again," Ethan said.

"Yeah," Alissa added.

I smiled. The kids were so cute.

"Okay, let's make a deal," I said. Ethan and Alissa smiled at me. They liked it when I negotiated with them. "You can stay up for the rest of the show if you promise to go to bed right away when the show is over?!"

"Yes, yes," Alissa said.

"We promise," Ethan said.

"Okay, I'm going to go check on Katelynn."

I headed out of the living room and up-stairs to Katelynn's room. She was sound asleep in her crib. She slept peacefully. I smiled.

I so on love with that little girl. She had been a big surprise to John and I when I found out I was pregnant with her. We had found out right before I was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame last year. We had only planned only having two children, but I guess Mother Nature had other plans. That was fine by me. I loved kids.

I left Katelynn to dream away. When I got back out into the living room, the kids were excited.

"Uncle Randy is on again!" Alissa said.

I smiled looking at the TV. Paul Levesque (Triple H), Randy Orton, and Dave Batista—three best friends of John—Evolution was in the ring. They had been attacked earlier by the Shield.

Paul was talking about how he, Randy, and Dave were going to face The Shield at the next Pay-Per-View. He also talked about how they were going to destroy Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins one-by-one.

"Uh-oh," Ethan said as Paul suddenly went down.

The Shield was in the ring. They were attacking Paul, Randy and Dave. The three scurried from the ring. The Shield stood in the middle of the ring. Dave picked up a microphone and was super pissed. He played his character well.

"I'm sick of this," He said. "I'm sick and tired of this."

Dave challenged Roman Reigns to match. Reigns accepted.

"Well, it looks like we get to see Uncle Dave wrestle tonight," I said.

"Yay," Ethan said.

"I hope Roman wins," Alissa said. "I like his daughter. She's nice to me."

I smiled. Leati Joseph _"__Joe" Anoa' aka Roman Reigns was one of the guys that had a kid. Alissa loved all the wrestlers that had kids. She loved it whenever she got to play with them. Of course, her personal favorites were Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn Levesque, and Alanna Orton—Paul and Stephanie McMahon's girls, and Randy's daughter. _

_"You don't want Uncle Dave to win?" I asked._

_"I didn't say that. I just hope Roman wins, because he's very nice."_

_"Well, I hope Uncle Dave kicks his butt," Ethan said being mean to his sister._

_"Ethan James, be nice to your sister," I said._

_The rest of the show was good. Sheamus had two matches, one against Curtis Axel and the other against Ryback. He won both of them. However, that's nice what got my attention. What got my attention was the promo that Bray Wyatt did._

_"I know what I must do. I should have thought of this before. I must go to where John Cena feels the most safe and secure. I must go to where a woman and her three children dwell and that is Tampa, Florida. Guess the woman and three children, John." Bray then began to laugh. "Follow the buzzards."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mommy," Ethan said.

"Mommy, was Bray Wyatt talking about us?" Alissa asked.

I ignored the kids. All I could do was think about what Bray Wyatt said, "I must go to where a woman and her three children dwell and that is Tampa, Florida…Follow the buzzards."

Was Bray Wyatt, the Wyatt Family literally going to come to the house? John did feel safe and secure at home with me and the kids. That was true.

"Mommy," Alissa said.

"What?" I said.

"Was Bray Wyatt talking about us?" She asked.

"I don't think so. It's just storyline, sweetheart. It's only meant to scare Daddy."

"But what if the Wyatt Family does come here?" Ethan asked.

"No!" Alissa said.

"The Wyatt Family is not going to come here!" I said. "Come on, let's get ready for bed."

"But Uncle Dave's match is up next," Ethan said.

"Let's get ready for bed anyway. You can watch the end of Raw in my room."

The kids did as they were told. They both headed up-stairs. I turned off the TV.

I was not happy about being mentioned in John's current storyline with Bray Wyatt and the Wyatt Family. John had not told me that was going to happen. We never, ever involved the kids in wrestling. We never got involved in his storylines.

The kids went to WWE Events and such. It was no secret John and I were married with kids. I made a big deal of him and the kids when I was inducted into the Hall of Fame last year. However, John tried to keep business and home life away from each other. The kids loved wrestling and wanted everything to do with it, but we had never involved the kids in the storylines.

Ethan and Alissa both went into the bathroom and brushed their teeth. I turned Raw on in my room. Ethan and Alissa both came into my room when they were done in the bathroom. They both climbed up on the bed and sat on it.

"Can we sleep in here tonight, Mommy?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, you can sleep in here tonight. I would love the company," I said.

"Yay!"

Dave and Roman were in the ring. The Shield and Evolution were at ringside with them.

"I have to make a quick phone call. I'll be right back," I said.

"Okay," Ethan replied.

"Who are you calling?" Alissa asked.

"I'm calling Daddy," I said.

"I want to talk to Daddy!"

"Yeah, me too!" Ethan said.

"No, not this time, babies. I need to talk to him alone, okay. You can talk to him tomorrow."

"Okay, fine," Alissa said.

I shook my head. I walked out of the bedroom and down-stairs to the living room. I picked up the phone and dialed John's cell phone.

"Hello," John answered.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Why did Bray Wyatt mention me and the kids in his promo tonight? Did you forget to tell me something?"

"Uh…"

"John," I sighed. "We're being included in the storyline now?!"

"Stephanie just dropped the bomb on me today," John said.

"You couldn't have called and told me?! She couldn't have called and told me?! We need to discuss this stuff," I said.

"I'm sorry. It slipped my mind."

"Don't give me that load of crap, John. You knew and you didn't call and tell me. Now I need to know the situation and tell the kids. Is Windham (Bray Wyatt) going to show up here with Jon (Luke Harper) and Joseph (Erick Rowan) and not to mention a WWE film crew?"

"Uh…"

"John Felix Anthony Cena Jr!"

"I tried to talk Stephanie out of the storyline idea, but she wouldn't go for it. She said you and the kids getting involved would be a good thing to go. It'll get Bray Wyatt deeper inside my head."

"Thanks for the heads up! It's a good thing the house is clean!" 

"I'm sorry!"

I sighed. "You're lucky that I love you and Stephanie's lucky that she's one of my besties."

"Yes, you're in with it now."

"I now have to explain to the kids what is going on," I said. "The kids are going to hate this."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I got off the phone with John a few minutes later. I headed back up-stairs to my bedroom where Ethan and Alissa were. Raw was over by this point.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The referee called for the bell, because people got involved in the match," Ethan said.

"Yeah, the whole locker room came out and attacked the Shield," Alissa said.

"It wasn't the whole locker room. It was just a few superstars that didn't like the Shield."

"However, the Shield was left standing and kicked some butt."

Alissa smiled.

I smiled. "You really like the Shield, don't you?"

Alissa nodded her head. "Well, they like you too. Well, the next time we're on the road with your father, I'll make sure you get to hang out with the Shield."

"Uncle Paul, Uncle Randy and Uncle Dave won't like that," Ethan said.

"They won't care. It's only storyline what's going the Shield," I said. "Speaking of storylines we need to talk."

"Uh-oh," Ethan said.

"What is it, Mommy?" Alissa asked.

"Well, Aunt Stephanie had decided to involve us in Daddy's storyline. Bray Wyatt was talking about us," I said.

"No!" Alissa said.

"Are they going to be coming here?" Ethan asked. "Will The Wyatt Family be coming here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, Ethan. Your dad did not give me the details. He told me to talk to Aunt Stephanie."

"I hope the Wyatt Family doesn't come here," Ethan said. "They are scary."

"Yeah," Alissa agreed.

"You kids know that this whole thing with Daddy and the Wyatt family is storyline, right? Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, and Erick Rowan are just ring names like Big Show is for Uncle Paul Wright. They're not scary in real life, they are just meant to be scary. It kind of like Halloween. And you know Uncle Glenn (Kane) and Uncle Mark (The Undertaker) are both meant to be scary with their characters, but they're not scary in real life." I said.

"Oh, yeah, Uncle Glenn is scary, but he helps me realize that it is just part of his job," Ethan said.

"Exactly. The Wyatt Family is meant to be weird and scary. Do you understand, Alissa?"

Alissa just looked at me. "Why do they have to be weird and scary?"

"Because that is what Aunt Stephanie, Uncle Paul, and Vince McMahon want. The fans love it. Isn't that right, Mommy?"

"Yes," I said. "I know you don't like scary things, but it'll be okay. We'll have some fun with working with Daddy. Daddy will make it fun."

"I don't want to do it," Alissa yawned.

I smiled. "Okay, sweetheart," I said. "You don't have to do it. You do have to go to bed now, okay?"

"No," Alissa yawned.

"Yes," I said. "I let you stay up to see Uncle Dave, Uncle Randy, and Uncle Paul. Plus you got to see the Shield. I'm also letting you sleep in here with me tonight. So it is time for bed. That goes double for you, Ethan."

"Okay, Mommy," Ethan said.

"Good boy."

I walked over to the bed. I had been sitting on the small sofa in the bedroom. The kids got under the covers on John's and my king sized bed. I turned the TV off. I made sure the kids were comfortable.

"Okay, I'm going to change into my jammies and then I'll join you two," I said.

"Okay," Ethan and Alissa both said with a yawn.

"Good," I said. I gave them both a kiss.

I went over to the dresser and grabbed a tank top and sweatpants. I then went into the bathroom and changed clothes. I walked back into the bedroom and turned the lights off. I then joined Alissa and Ethan in bed. I made sure they were both comfortable before I settled into bed. We all then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, I was woken up by my two older children.

"Mommy, wake up," Ethan said.

"Yeah, wake up. Its morning," Alissa said.

I groaned. I looked over at the clock. The digital clock switched from 7:01 am to 7:02 am. I groaned again. I sat up in bed and looked at my two children.

"Morning, Mommy," Alissa said.

"Good morning," Ethan said.

I smiled. I couldn't help but do it. Their smiling faces always brought me to smiling myself. "Good morning," I said. I stretched out my arms and legs. I threw the covers off of me and stood up. "Are you hungry?"

"Not yet," Ethan said.

"Same here," Alissa said.

"Okay, how many we go hang out in the living room for a little while and then we'll get a start on breakfast?" 

"Okay."

"Sounds good."

"You kids go ahead into the living room. I'm going to see me Katelynn is awake."

The kids nodded their heads. We all headed out of the bedroom. The kids headed down-stairs while I headed into Katelynn's bedroom. I slowly crept into the room to see if my baby was awake and she was.

"Well, good morning, Katelynn," I said as I looked in on her in her crib. She smiled at me and cooed. I smiled. I picked her up and checked her diaper. It was dirty. I changed it

"Come on, let's go see what your big brother and sister are doing," I said. I carried Katelynn all the way down-stairs and to the living room.

Ethan had turned on the TV to play his videogames. Alissa was playing in the corner with her dolls. I placed Katelynn down in the playpen.

The phone began to ring.

"Who's calling us so early?" I asked.

"Daddy. Maybe its Daddy," Alissa said.

I smiled. I looked at the caller ID. The number on the Caller ID was John's cell phone. "Yep, it's Daddy."

"Yay."

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey," John replied.

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm great and you?"

"Peachy," I said.

"Good. I have news about the storyline."

"Yes, tell me all about it."

"Stephanie and a film crew will be there later today. Bray Wyatt and the Wyatt Family are going to be sneaking around the property in a SmackDown segment."

"So Windham, Jon, and Joseph are going to be here too?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Where are you going to be?"

"At the SmackDown taping. This is what's going to go down. The Wyatt Family is going to be with the film crew and they are going to be outside the house. Bray Wyatt is going to be giving a promo and they are going to be moving around outside of the house. You and the kids are just supposed to be inside doing your normal thing. Stephanie is going to be there to make sure everything goes smoothly."

I nodded my head. "Okay. You know the kids aren't going to like this. Alissa isn't going to like this!"

"Why not?" John asked.

"Alissa knows the difference between the storylines and real life, but she doesn't like the Wyatt Family. They scare her."

"What about Ethan?"

"He's okay with it."

"Okay, good. Will you put Alissa on the phone?"

"Yes. Alissa, your Daddy wants to talk to you."

"Yay," Alissa said. I handed her the phone. I sat down in the living room and watched Ethan play videogames. "Hi Daddy," Alissa said.

"Hey Princess," John said. "Are you being a good girl for your mom?"

"Yes. When will you be home?"

"I'll be home tomorrow."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I'm pulled from the European Tour, because Aunt Stephanie added you, your mom, brother, and sister to the storyline. When the WWE is in London, England next Monday, I'll be at home with you, Ethan, Katelynn, and your mom. There is going to be a camera crew at the house, though. We're going to be having an interview with Jerry Lawler, Michael Cole, and JBL."

"Why did Aunt Stephanie add us to the storyline? I don't want to do it!"

"Why don't you want to do it?" John asked.

"Because I don't want to do anything with the Wyatt Family. They scare me."

"Oh, baby, they're not going to hurt you. I promise you. They're going to be at the house this evening, but they're not going to hurt you. Outside of the storyline, Windham, Jon, and Joseph are really nice guys. They are like Uncle Glenn and Uncle Mark. Remember how they scare you. But you know they aren't really scary. Put your mom back on the phone."

"Daddy wants to talk to you again, Mommy," Alissa said. She handed me the phone.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I think Alissa needs to spend a little bit of time with Windham, Jon, and Joseph. She needs to know that they're not scary like she thinks they are."

"She's not going to like that."

"I know, but hang out with her and them together. Stephanie will be in Tampa in a couple hours. She'll contact Windham and them."

"Okay, fine. She's not going to like it, though!"

"I get that, but she needs to see that they're really nice in real life."

"Is that all?" I asked. "I need to make the kids breakfast."

"No," John said.

"What else do you have to say?"

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too," I said.

"Okay, I have to go. I need my morning workout."

"Me too. I need my yoga session."

"Sounds good. I love you."

"Love you too," I said. "Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone. I turned my attention to the kids. "Okay, what do we want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," Alissa said.

"Yeah, pancakes," Ethan said.

"Pancakes it is," I said.

I went into the kitchen to make the kids and myself from pancakes.

A couple hours later, Stephanie showed up at the house. She was alone. The film crew wasn't needed for a couple more hours. It was only eleven o'clock in the morning.

"Why are you here, Aunt Stephanie?" Alissa asked. "How come Uncle Paul isn't with you?"

"Uncle Paul is in Greensboro, North Carolina for the SmackDown tapings with your dad. I'm here, because I'm in charge of the segment that will be taking place later on this evening," Stephanie said.

"You mean the segment with the Wyatt Family?!"

"Yes." 

"No! I don't want to do it!"

"You don't have to do anything, Alissa," I said. "You just have to be playing with your brother and sister."

"Oh, I can do that."

"Me too," Ethan said. "I'll play with Alissa and Katelynn while the Wyatt family is outside the house."

I had explained what was going to be happening later that evening. Alissa was not happy about it.

"No, they can't be!" Alissa said.

"You have nothing to worry about, Alissa," Stephanie said. "Windham, Jon, and Joseph will be outside and the camera crew will be with them. Then the camera will peak in through the window and you'll be on TV."

"I'm going to be on TV?!" 

"Yes, we're going to be on TV," I said. "You know how Daddy is on TV almost every week."

"Ooh, I like that!"

Stephanie and I smiled.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that afternoon, the camera crew showed up at the house, along with Windham, Jon, and Joseph.

"Hello Trish," Windham Rotunda (Bray Wyatt) said when I answered the door.

"Hey, come on in," I said.

"Nice place," Jon Huber (Luke Harper) said.

"Thanks."

"Where are the kiddies?" Joseph Ruud (Erick Rowan) asked.

"They're in the living room with Stephanie," I said. I led the way to the living room. "I must warn you, Alissa is not very happy about you guys being here." I stopped and looked at all three of them. "She is very scared of the Wyatt Family."

"Well, that's kind of good. That will help with the storyline," Jon said.

"Yes, but I want her to realize that you guys are nice in real life. You are like Kane and Undertaker, supposed to be scary, but nice guys in real life," I said.

"Joseph and I do not do a whole lot of talking on TV," Jon said. "Maybe if we talked to her a little bit she'll be okay."

"Yeah, that's what John suggested."

Windham had been part of the Nexus three and a half years ago as Husky Harris. The kids were too little to remember him from then. So I had to introduce them to him, Jon, and Joseph.

I walked into the living room. Alissa and Ethan were watching a movie. Stephanie was playing with Katelynn.

"Who was at the door, Mommy?" Ethan asked.

"The Wyatt Family," I said.

Ethan and Alissa both looked away from the TV and to the three men behind me. Stephanie got up from the floor.

"Hey guys," She said.

"Hi Stephanie," Windham said.

"Are you ready for this evening?" 

"Yes, we are. Bray Wyatt has a great promo planned for tonight."

"Good."

"Kids," I said. "This Windham Rotunda, Jon Huber, and Joseph Ruud, better known as Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. Windham, Jon, and Joseph, these are my older children, Ethan and Alissa. And this is…" I picked Katelynn up from the floor. "…Katelynn."

"Hello Ethan and Alissa," Jon said.

"Hello," Joseph said.

"May I?" Windham asked as he held his arms out to me. He wanted to hold Katelynn. I gave her to him. He smiled. He had two children of his own. Two daughters.

Katelynn didn't whine at all as Windham held her. She smiled at him. That was a good thing.

"She's beautiful, Trish," Windham said.

"Thank you," I said. "Would you guys like to seat?" I motioned to the empty sofa.

"Thank you," Jon and Joseph said. They walked over and sat down. Alissa was not happy about this. She got up and walked over to Stephanie.

"We're not going to hurt you, honey," Jon said.

"No, we're here to get to know you," Joseph said.

"Why?" Alissa asked.

"Alissa," I said.

Alissa didn't look at me. She hid behind Stephanie.

"You know I have two little girls myself," Windham said.

"You have kids?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, I do. Cadyn and Kendyl." He bounced Katelynn up and down in his arms.

"Just like how Uncle Glenn and Uncle Mark have kids themselves," I said looking at Alissa. She was still hiding behind Stephanie.

Windham gave Katelynn back to me. I took her. "Come here, sweetheart," Windham said holding out his hand to Alissa.

"No," Alissa said.

"I'm going to hurt you, Alissa. You know that your daddy and I are just doing a storyline."

"Why do we have to be part of it?" Alissa asked, looking directly at me.

I gave Stephanie a look. It was her bright idea to include me and the kids in the storyline.

"That's my fault, Alissa," Stephanie said. She picked Alissa up. "I wanted to add you to the storyline, because I thought it would be interesting. Remember you get to be on TV later. Well, we're going to record this evening and it will air on Friday Night."

"I don't want to," Alissa said. "Why can't Daddy be here?!"

I smiled. "Is this what this all about?" I asked. "You want your daddy?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's get Daddy on the phone." I placed Katelynn down in her playpen. I then picked up the phone and dialed John's cell phone number. "Hey," I said. "I'm here with the kids, Stephanie, Windham, Jon, and Joseph. Alissa is asking about you. I'm going to put you on speaker phone." I pressed a button on the phone. "Go head, John."

"Hey everyone," John said.

"Hi Daddy," Ethan said.

"Hi Ethan. Are you being a good boy?"

"He's being very good," I said.

"Good. How's my little princess?"

"Very scared," Stephanie said. "She's clinging onto me."

"Awe, Alissa, baby," John said. "You have nothing to be afraid of. I'm sorry I can't be there with you, but it is required I be here in Greensboro, North Carolina for the tapings tonight. I'll be home tomorrow."

"Yeah, your dad is going to be here tomorrow and he isn't going overseas, because we need him here for next week's Raw," Stephanie said.

"But I want him here now!" Alissa said.

I shook my head. I think Alissa just wanted her daddy there so he could show her Windham, Jon, and Joseph weren't bad guys.

I got an idea.

"Alissa," I said. She looked at me. "Did you enjoy watching Raw last night? Did you like seeing the Usos and your dad kick some butt?"

"Yes," Alissa said. "I especially liked it when The Shield kicked Uncle Randy, Uncle Paul, and Uncle Dave's butts."

Everyone laughed.

"So you like the Shield, do you?" Windham asked.

"Yes," Alissa said.

"Well, my boys and I have faced them once or twice." He pointed to Jon and Joseph.

"I like Roman Reigns. His daughter is very pretty and nice to me."

Windham smiled. "Well, remember how I said I have two daughters of my own?" 

"Yes."

"Well, would you like to see a picture of them and my wife as well?"

"Okay."

Windham walked over to Stephanie, pulling out his wallet. Stephanie put Alissa down on the ground. Windham held out his hand to Alissa. She grabbed onto it. He then showed Alissa the picture he had of his wife with their two daughters.

"Wow, they are very pretty," Alissa said.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Windham said. "You know you are very pretty too."

Alissa smiled.

"What do you say?" I asked.

"Thank you," Alissa said. She walked back over to Stephanie.

"You still there, John?" I asked.

"Yeah, still here," John replied.

"I'm going to take you off speaker phone and let you talk to Alissa."

"Sounds good."

I pressed the speaker phone button to turn it off and handed the phone to Alissa.

"Daddy?" Alissa said.

"Where's your sheep mask?" Ethan asked Joseph.

"I left it in the car." 

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Bye Daddy," Alissa said. She handed the phone to me.

"John?" I said.

"Are we good?" John asked.

I looked over at Alissa. She went over to Windham. I smiled.

"We're good. I'll talk to you later."

"Great. I look forward to it. Love you."

"Love you too," I said. I then hung up the phone.

Ethan was chit chatting away with Jon and Joseph. Alissa was talking to Windham. I turned my attention to Stephanie.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The kids enjoyed talking with Windham, Jon, and Joseph. They looked forward to working with them.

Everything got set up for the camera crew. They set up outside the house. The Wyatt would stand outside the house and then walk up to a window and peak inside. The camera would then peak inside the house. People would get to see inside our beautiful home. Bray Wyatt would also actually ring the doorbell and I would answer the door. It was going to be epic.

The kids and I sat in the living room while Windham, Jon, and Joseph were outside our house.

"Greensboro, North Carolina, I am sorry to disappoint you," Bray Wyatt said. "The Wyatt Family is not in Greensboro…No…The Wyatt Family is in Tampa, Florida. I said I would go to where Cena feels safe and secure. I said I would go to where a woman and a three children dwell. I said I would go to Tampa, Florida and here we are in Tampa, Florida.

"And guess what Cena, we're right outside your home."

The camera pulled back from Bray Wyatt and showed them standing in front of the house. John was standing in the middle of the ring in Greensboro, North Carolina as SmackDown was being taped.

"Come on, let's take a look inside," Bray said. The camera peeked into the house. The people saw into the foyer of the house. They saw the stairs.

"Beautiful home, Cena. Hard work does pay off," Bray said. "Let's say hello to the wife and little ones."

The camera showed Bray walking to the front door of the house. Luke and Erick followed. Erick wore the sheep mask.

The doorbell rang. Bray Wyatt held his finger to his lips, telling everyone to be quiet.

I got from the sofa. I walked from the living room and into the foyer. I then walked to the front door. I unlocked the door and opened it up. I gasped and quickly went to close the door again. Bray pushed his way into the house, which knocked me off of my feet.

Erick and Luke followed. The camera crew came into the house. The camera took a look around the foyer.

"Who's at the door, Mommy?" Alissa asked as she and Ethan can running from the living room. The kids stopped dead in their tracks.

Bray Wyatt laughed. He pointed at me. Erick grabbed hold of me and brought me to my feet. He then pointed to Ethan and Alissa. Luke walked over to them. Ethan pushed Alissa into the living room.

"Don't touch my children," I said.

Luke was quick. He grabbed both Ethan and Alissa.

"The woman," Bray said. "And two children. There is supposed to be three."

Stephanie was observing from the top of the stairs. She had Katelynn with her. Katelynn was sucking on her pacifier. She pulled the pacifier from Katelynn's mouth. Katelynn began to cry. She walked with Katelynn to Katelynn's bedroom then.

Bray Wyatt smiled. "The itty-bitty baby cries.

"Let's go see why she's crying."

"Don't you dare touch my baby," I said.

Bray Wyatt laughed. He walked up-stairs. The camera stayed down-stairs with us. I tried to break out of Erick's hold. He tightened his hold on me.

Bray Wyatt reappeared with Katelynn in his arms. She was crying.

"Hush little baby," Bray said as he began to hum. Katelynn continued to cry.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Bray laughed. "To make your husband feel insecure even more. To make John Cena know he cannot feel safe in his own kingdom and empire. To make John Cena know that his queen and their children are not safe and that they were in the very hands of the Wyatt Family.

"Let the kiddies go," Bray said.

Luke let go of Ethan and Alissa. The two scurried away.

Bray walked over to me and Erick. "Let her go," He said. Erick let go of me. I just stood there. "Take your itty-bitty baby."

I gladly took my daughter from him.

"He's got the whole world in hands. He's got the whole world in his hands…" Bray Wyatt laughed. He walked out of the house. Erick and Luke followed.

"Mommy," Ethan said as he and Alissa walked over to me. Ethan had hold of Alissa's hand.

"It's okay," I said. "It's okay." Tears streamed down my cheeks as I rocked Katelynn in my arms.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We weren't finished there. Back in Greensboro, North Carolina, the camera showed John in his locker room. He was watching the monitor as the camera at the house showed me rocking back and forth. That was when they would go to a commercial break when the showed the segment with the rest of SmackDown.

At the SmackDown taping, they continued to record. Here's what went down.

"Well, moments ago, the Wyatt Family…" Michael Cole said. "…was at the home of John Cena. The home John Cena shares with his wife, Trish Stratus and their three children. Take a look."

The segment was shown with the Wyatt Family inside the house.

The camera then showed John. He was walking.

"John," The backstage interviewer said as he caught up to John.

John stopped walking and turned to him. John had his bags with him. He was leaving the arena.

"Can we get your thoughts on what happened moments ago?"

"You want my thoughts?!" John said. "The Wyatt Family crossed the line with this. The Wyatt Family touched my kids. They touched my wife! Now if you'll excuse me I need to get home and calm my wife down."

John then walked away.

The camera show Cole and JBL at ringside.

"Well, John Cena upset about what happened moments ago," Michael Cole said.

"He has every right to be. I'm be upset too another WWE Superstar put his hands on my wife and kids," JBL said.

Michael nodded his head.

Things wrapped up at the house. The camera crew packed up all their stuff.

"Great job," I said to the kids.

"Yes, you did very well," Stephanie said. "I hated to pull Katelynn's pacifier out of her mouth, but we needed her to cry."

"She's okay," I said. Windham was holding Katelynn. Katelynn had her pacifier back in her mouth.

"So another camera crew will be here on Monday?" Ethan asked.

"Yes," Stephanie said. "I don't be here, because I'll be over in Europe. But the camera crew will know what to do."

"How is it going to play out on Monday?" Alissa asked. "Will Windham, Jon, and Joseph be here again?"

"Nah," Jon said. "We'll be in Europe too. We'll be on Raw."

"I want to go to Europe," Ethan said.

"I want to go to Canada instead to see Nana," Alissa said.

I smiled. She was talking about my mom.

"Well, I think it's time we said good night," Windham said.

"I do too," I said. "Ethan and Alissa, its time to get ready for bed."

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"The sooner you kids get the bed, the sooner tomorrow will come," Jon said.

"And the sooner tomorrow comes, the sooner your daddy will be home, Alissa," Joseph said.

"Ooh, yay," Alissa said. "Okay, I'll get ready for bed."

I smiled. "Thank you," I said.

We all said good-bye to Windham, Jon, and Joseph. Those three left while Stephanie and I took the kids up-stairs to get ready for bed. I changed Katelynn's diaper and rocked her to sleep. Once she was asleep, I placed her in her crib and left her to sleep. I went to check on my other children.

Ethan and Alissa were both in their pajamas. They were in the bathroom brushing their teeth. Stephanie was nowhere in sight.

"Okay, bedtime," I said.

Ethan and Alissa didn't object. I got Alissa into bed first. Ethan helped me tuck her in.

"Good night, Alissa," Ethan said.

"Good night, Ethan," Alissa said. "I love you."

"Love you too, sissy." He gave her a hug. I kissed Alissa good night and then left her to go to sleep.

I took Ethan into his own room and got him into bed, tucking him in.

"Night Mommy," He said.

"Good night," I said. "You were a very good boy today. I'm proud of you. You did very well with Windham and the guys."

"It was fun."

I nodded my head. I kissed him good night and then I left him to go sleep as well.

I walked down-stairs to find the film crew all cleared out of the house. Stephanie was on her cell phone. She was talking to one of her girls.

"Okay, baby, Mommy has to go. I'll see you tomorrow…Love you too, sweetheart. All right, bye," Stephanie said. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. Thanks for getting my kids into their pajamas," I said.

"You are very welcome."

"So do you feel about the segment?"

"I think it went very well. I look forward to seeing the whole thing air on Friday Night."

"Me too. The kids will be happy, because John will be here."

"Yeah," Stephanie said. "I hate having to pull him from the European Tour, because of the storyline, but it works out if he is seen here with you and the kids and not in Europe."

"Monday night should be fun."

"It will be. You are going to be live via satellite. The camera crew will be here and we'll have you and John sitting in the living room. Michael Cole, King, and JBL will then talk to the two of you about what happened with the Wyatt Family. I have one question, though."

"Shoot."

"Do you want to include the kids in the interview too?"

"You mean have them sitting with John and I?"

"Sure, something like that. Or we can have the kids yell in the background, because they need you or John."

I thought for a minute. "Let's have the kids in the interview with us. It will make it more personal. It is what is best for business."

Stephanie laughed. "I don't know about that, but the kids will enjoy it. They enjoyed sitting in the audience of last year's Hall of Fame Ceremony with John while you did your speech."

I smiled. "It's hard to believe that both Amy and I are in the WWE Hall of Fame."

"You both deserve it. It's a shame you and I never squared off for the Women's Championship when I was it. We all know Amy defeated me to become it for the first time."

"No, but you and I had some fun later on with the whole storyline with your dad and mom."

Stephanie smiled. "Good times."

I nodded my head. "Well, I'm sure our girls will square off in the ring for the Divas' Championship someday. Who knows maybe someday Aurora, Murphy, or Vaughn will be a wrester and Ethan might be a wrestler and they have a romantic storyline."

"That can happen. The kids just have to take an interest in wanting to be a wrestler."

"I don't care what my kids do when they get older. I just want them to do what makes them happy."

"Me too," Stephanie said.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day…

"Daddy's home," John shouted walking into the house.

"Daddy!" Alissa screamed with glee. She ran out of the living room and into the foyer.

I smiled as I got up from the sofa. Ethan paused his video game and got up from the floor. He ran from the room. I picked Katelynn up from inside her playpen and followed my other children.

My smile brightened as I saw John hugging both Alissa and Ethan.

"There she is," John said. "There's my beautiful wife."

"Hi," I said. I walked up to him and kissed him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." John kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Daddy, come play with us," Alissa said.

"Yeah, let's play WWE 2K14," Ethan said.

"No, not right now, Ethan," John said. "I just want to sit on the sofa and enjoy some quiet time with you all. How about we watch a movie?"

"Great idea," I said.

"Okay, but let me finish my match first," Ethan said. He ran back into the living room. He was playing WWE 2K14 anyway.

"Daddy, daddy," Alissa said holding out her arms.

"All right," John said. He picked her up. He then walked into the living room. I followed him. I put Katelynn back in her playpen.

John sat down on the sofa and placed Alissa on the sofa next to him. I sat down on the sofa next to them. I looked over at John. He looked like he was tired and wanted to take a nap.

I looked at the clock. It was 12:03 pm.

"I'm hungry," I said. "Are you kids hungry?" 

"Yes," Alissa said.

"Yeah," Ethan replied.

"How about I make us some sandwiches?" I suggested.

"Yeah," Alissa said.

"Do you want to help me make them, Alissa?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, come on. Would you like one, John?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," He said.

"Okay. Come on, Alissa." She and I both got up from the sofa. I grabbed her hand and the two of us walked to the kitchen. "What kind of sandwiches should we make?"

"Peanut butter and jelly," Alissa said.

"Sounds good."

Alissa and I both made three sandwiches. One for each of us and then the other for Ethan. I had Alissa sit down at the kitchen table to eat. I then walked into the living room to grab Ethan.

"Your sandwich is at the table, Ethan," I said.

"Okay," Ethan said. He paused his video game. He set the controller down, got up from the floor and ran from the living room.

I looked over at John. He got up from the sofa.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just very tired. I had trouble sleeping last night. I was very excited about coming home," John said. He gave me a kiss.

"Well, how about you go lay down for a bit?" I suggested.

"Yes, I was planning on doing that."

"Good. Take the time and rest up. I know you'd rather be in the UK, but take advantage of being able to relax and enjoy yourself with me and the kids."

"I plan on it. I'll be in a much better mood after I take a nap."

"Good. I'll keep the kids quiet."

"Thank you," John said. He then headed up-stairs.

I walked back into the kitchen where Ethan and Alissa were eating their sandwiches and some vegetables. I sat down at the table with them.

"Your father has gone up-stairs to take a nap," I said. "Don't be yelling, okay?"

"Okay," Alissa and Ethan said.

I ate some of my sandwich.

"I'm done. Can I go back to playing my videogame?" Ethan asked.

"Yes and finish that match already. You have been playing for a long while," I said.

"Okay, but can I start a new one?"

"I wanna play," Alissa said.

"Do you want to play WWE 2K14 with Ethan?" I said.

"No, I just wanna play."

"Are you all finished?"

"Yes."

"Okay, go head and leave the table. Ethan, you can start another match if you want. Pick a different opponent and wrestler to be this time."

"Okay, Mommy," Ethan said.

My two children ran out of the kitchen. I finished eating my sandwich. I then grabbed Ethan and Alissa's plates and put them in the kitchen sink with my own. I then went back into the living room.

Alissa was playing with her toys in a corner of the room we had set up especially for her. She was playing with her Barbie Dolls.

I looked in on Katelynn. She had one of her toys in her mouth. She looked up at me with her blue eyes, John's blue eyes. I smiled.

I sat down on the sofa. Ethan had finally finished his match. She was selecting a different wrestler to play and a different wrestler to be his opponent. He had chosen to play as Randy Orton and his opponent was Jack Swagger. I sat back on the sofa and watched him play.

A half an hour later, John came walking into the living room.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," He replied. He sat down on the sofa with me. He grabbed hold of my hand.

"Feel better?"

"Much."

"Good," I said. I gave him a kiss.

"Hey Ethan, you want to play me in 2K14 now?" John asked.

"Yeah!" Ethan said with glee.

"Okay, let's be a tag team."

"Okay."

I smiled. Alissa came over from her corner. She had one of her Barbie dolls in hand. I grabbed hold of her and pulled her into my lap.

Ethan ended his match between Randy and Jack Swagger. He then went to the main menu and selected the two player mode. He handed his dad a controller.

"Okay, who should we be?" John asked.

"No, I'm going to be Uncle Randy again," Ethan said.

"Okay, how about I play at Uncle Dave?"

"No, play as the Shield," Alissa said.

"How about we have our opponents as the Shield?" Ethan asked.

"No, be the Shield. They're awesome."

"I think we need to give Alissa some one on one time with Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose," I said to John.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Here I'll play as Roman Reigns."

"Yay," Alissa said. "Be Seth Rollins, Ethan."

"Okay, if it'll make you shut up about it," Ethan said.

"Hey, hey," John said.

"Be nice, Ethan," I said.

"What?" Ethan asked. "She's being really annoying about the Shield."

"So what she likes the Shield," John said.

"She should like Evolution better!"

"Your sister likes the Shield so what?" I said. "You can form your own opinions. You don't have to like Evolution because Uncle Paul, Uncle Dave, and Uncle Randy are part of it."

"Yeah, just don't like the Wyatt Family," John said.

"They still scare me, Daddy," Alissa added.

"That's okay, sweetheart. Work with that for the storyline."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

John being home was great for both me and the kids. John spent some one on one time with each of the kids. He gave them each day of their own. They it spent a whole day with all of them. While John spend one whole day with all the kids I got some quiet time to myself. I really enjoyed that. I got a manicure and pedicure. I was in dyer need of both.

But Monday came and it was time to get to work. There was a six hour time difference between London, England and Tampa, Florida. The camera crew arrived at the house in the morning of Monday. When it was eight o'clock in the evening in London, it would be two o'clock in the afternoon in Tampa. They set up the camera and stuff in the living room. The kids hung out up-stairs while things got set up. Ethan played video games in John's and my bedroom. Alissa played in her own room. Katelynn just hung out in her playpen in the living room.

In the London, England, the Wyatt Family opened up Monday Night Raw with a promo. Bray talked about how he and the Wyatt Family went to Tampa, Florida last week. He talked about how he had Luke and Erick put their hands on me, Ethan, and Alissa. He even talked about how he held our "itty-bitty baby" Katelynn. Bray Wyatt then laid out a challenge to John for Payback. He challenged John to a Last Man Standing Match at Payback. John would give the answer to the challenge in the interview.

On Raw before the interview, the footage from the Wyatt Family coming to the house was shown.

"Well, live via satellite from their home in Tampa, Florida, we have John Cena and his wife, Trish," Michael Cole said. "John and Trish, how you this evening?"

The fans cheered as the camera showed John and I.

"I'm fine, thank you," John said.

"I'm fine too. But here in Tampa, it's the afternoon," I said.

"Time difference," JBL said.

"Yes, time differences," I said.

John smiled.

"Well, last week horrific events happened to you, Trish," Michael said. "The Wyatt Family came to your home…"

"…Yes, the Wyatt Family came to our home," John said. "Luke Harper and Erick Rowan put their hands on my wife and kids at the orders of Bray Wyatt. Bray Wyatt put his hands on my baby daughter. You do not touch someone else's wife and kids! Bray Wyatt has gotten too personal!"

"Bray Wyatt was bragging about how he and the Wyatt Family went to your home, John. We know how that makes you feel. How does that make you feel, Trish?" Michael said.

I shook my head. "It was very scary. When Bray Wyatt walked up-stairs to get my daughter Katelynn from her room, I thought of the worst. I was horrified. Not to mention, my two oldest children, Ethan and Alissa were horrified. I did not feel safe in this house. I was scared to open the door to anyone who came visiting after dark. And we allow our friends outside the business to come visit us any time after dark. Our door is always open to them."

True story.

"How are…" King said, but was interrupted by the cry of Katelynn.

"Excuse me," I said. I got up from my seat and walked over to the playpen. The camera followed me as I went over to the playpen and picked Katelynn up. She stopped crying when I picked her up and held her in my arms. I smiled. I went back to my spot on the sofa next to John.

"Well, what I was going to ask before was how are Ethan and Alissa doing?" King said.

"Ask them yourself," John said. "Come on over here, Ethan and Alissa."

Ethan and Alissa were hanging out in the corner of the room. They both got up from the floor and walked over to us. John pulled Alissa onto his lap. Ethan sat down beside me.

"Say hi to the WWE Universe," I said.

"Hi WWE Universe," Ethan and Alissa said.

"Well, Ethan and Alissa how are you doing since the Wyatt Family came to your home?" King asked.

"Much better since Dad is home," Ethan said.

"The Wyatt Family is very scary," Alissa said. "But they're even scarier in person."

"I'll agree to that," I said. "Like I said, I was horrified and I was scared when Bray Wyatt walked up-stairs to get Katelynn."

"Well, you're safe in Tampa," JBL said.

"That's what we thought last week," John said.

"Well, the Wyatt Family is here in London," Michael said. "So you know for sure he's…"

"…I have something to say," John said.

"Go head, John."

"Bray Wyatt, you issued a challenge to be tonight. You issued a challenge to me at Payback. You challenge me to a Last Man Standing Match. Well, guess what, son, I accept!"

The fans cheered.

I nodded my head.

"You crossed the line when you came to my home last week and had your goons put their hands on my wife and kids. You put your hands on my baby daughter. Nobody puts their hands on my wife and kids! You think you'll be the last man standing, well, you're wrong! I will be the last man standing! You have never been in A Last Man Standing Match. I have. I've been in I Quit matches. I will go above and beyond to be the last man standing!"

I smiled. The fans cheered.

"You claim John stands alone, Bray Wyatt," I said. "You claim that all the little children stand behind you. Well, you're dead wrong! The Whole Cenation stands behind John! I stand behind John! These three children right here stand behind John!"

"I got carried away at WrestleMania, but you have crossed the line, Bray Wyatt. You put your hands on my daughter. Your goons put their hands on my wife and other two children. As God as my witness, I will be the last man standing!"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Good job, Ethan and Alissa," John said.

"Yes, good job," I said.

"Is it over? " Alissa asked. "Are we done?"

"The film crew is done with us, but we're not done with the storyline," John said. "You kids and your mom are going to be coming on the road with me."

"Yay!" Ethan said.

"When do we go?" Alissa asked.

"Next Monday," John said. "The WWE finishes up this European Tour on Saturday and then they'll be in Knoxville, Tennessee on Monday"

"That means we have six more days alone with your father," I said.

"Yay!" Alissa said. She hugged John.

I smiled. Alissa was a daddy's girl.

"Can we have another day alone, Daddy?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, can we have some one-on-one time again?" Alissa asked.

"Sure," John said. "For the next six days I'm all yours."

"Yay!" Alissa and Ethan said.

Alissa got up from her father's lap. Ethan got up from his spot next to me on the sofa.

"And at night when the kids are asleep, I'll be all yours," John whispered.

I grinned. "You better be careful or I'll get pregnant again."

"Yeah, that's a risk I'm not willing to take. Three kids are enough!"

"Oh, come on, kids are great!" I said.

"Yes, they are, but I think three is enough for us."

I smiled. "Three kids is enough for me," I said. "I only thought we'd have two, but I'm glad this little one was born."

"Me too," John said. "Never thought I'd have kids, but I'm glad I have all three of them."

"Me too. I am thankful every day for them…" Ethan and Alissa started arguing. "…Even when they're fighting." I got up from the sofa, Katelynn in my arms. I yelled at Ethan and Alissa to stop fighting.

John chuckled.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next night in London, England, it was the taping of WWE SmackDown. We were not part of it. Bray Wyatt gave a promo in response to John and my interview. He said he was going to beat John in the last man standing match. He then mentioned me.

"You claim you stand behind your husband, Trish Cena. Well, why don't you stand in his corner in the last man standing match? Why don't you and your children be ringside for the match? Why don't you? You won't be there, because John will want you and the children to be as far away from me as possible!

"Trish Cena is afraid of me. The children are afraid of me," Bray said. He laughed. "The whole Cena family is afraid of me. That is why Cena isn't here tonight. He is hiding in his home in Tampa, Florida. Well, I think the Wyatt Family needs to make another visit. If Cena doesn't show his face before Payback, we will make another visit to Tampa, Florida!"

That was never going to happen. John would be at Raw. So the Wyatt Family would not be going back to our house. At least not yet.

On Sunday morning, John, the kids, and I left home in John's giant bus and headed out on the road. It would take us about twelve hours to get to Knoxville, Tennessee. The road trip was fun. All the kids slept most of the way. It was nice. We arrived in Knoxville in the evening at about 9 o'clock. We checked into a hotel and then got the kids ready for bed. John and I were exhausted. Traveling with kids was exhausting.

The next day, Monday, we arrived at the arena for Raw. The kids were excited to be there. I was excited to be there. As we were walking to John's locker room, we came across Paul, Randy, and Dave.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Trish," Randy said.

"Hi," I said. I walked up to him and gave him a hug with one arm. I was holding Katelynn.

"Alissa, Ethan, my two favorite kiddos," Randy said.

"Hi Uncle Randy," Ethan said, giving him a hug. Alissa did the same thing. I hugged Paul and Dave. The kids hugged them as well.

"Its always nice to see your smiling face," Paul said to me.

"Thank you," I said. "It's always nice to see you too."

"And how is Katelynn doing?" Dave asked.

"Fine," I said.

"May I hold her?"

"Sure."

Dave grabbed onto Katelynn and held her. "She is so cute."

"Thank you," John said.

"How on earth did you get her to cry for the storyline?" Randy asked.

"Stephanie was up-stairs with her and took her pacifier out of her mouth, which made her cry," I said.

Randy nodded his head. "Good way to go."

We stood there for a few minutes chit chatting and catching up. It was nice.

Before we went to walk away, though, Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'I (Roman Reigns), Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins), and Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose) walked up to us.

"Hey guys," Colby said.

"Hey," The guys said.

"Hi," I said.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely Trish Stratus," Jonathan said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm great. Thank you. How about you?"

"No reason to complain."

"I believe in the shield," Alissa said.

Everyone looked at Alissa. She blushed suddenly with the focus on her.

"What was that, sweetie?" Joe asked.

Alissa acted shy and hid behind me. I smiled.

"I think we have a little shield fan," Colby said. He bent down to Alissa's level.

"Is that true?" Jonathan asked, as he too bent down. Joe did the same thing.

Alissa acted very shy. She was blushing.

"Yes, it's true," I said. "She has been talking nonstop about the Shield for weeks."

"I told her she was supposed to believe in evolution, but she won't listen to me," Ethan said.

"Alissa doesn't have to like evolution," Paul said.

"She just has to like her uncles," Randy said.

"I love my uncles," Alissa said.

"Yeah, it's okay if you like the Shield, Alissa," Dave said.

"Do you have a favorite member of the Shield, Alissa?" Joe asked.

"She likes all of you," John said. "She loves it when you guys go flying through the ropes. She especially loves it when Joe does his spear."

"He does a spear like Uncle Adam (Edge)," Alissa said.

I chuckled.

"I do a spear as well," Dave said.

"Uncle Adam's spear is better!" Alissa said.

Everyone laughed. 

"That hurts, Alissa," Dave said.

"Sorry, but it's true," Alissa said.

"Well, we just wanted to come over to talk to Paul, Dave, and Randy about Raw tonight. But if you guys are busy, we'll catch up with you later," Colby said.

"No, we were headed to my locker room," John said.

"Yes, we'll leave you guys to talk and we'll see you all later," I said as I took Katelynn from Dave.

John and I then headed off with the kids. We found his locker room. We went inside and got settled in.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was announced that the Shield and Evolution would have a contract signing that night for their match at Payback. That was going to be interesting. However, I had to focus on the storyline with the Wyatt Family.

"Knoxville, Tennessee," Bray Wyatt said. "We're here." He then blew out the lantern. The fans cheered and the music for the Wyatt Family played. They made their way to the ring.

Footage was shown of the Wyatt's family's promo from SmackDown. Bray Wyatt had basically called out John. He said that if John did not make an appearance before Payback, The Wyatt Family would make another trip to the house. Wasn't going to happen, because John and I with the kids were at Raw.

The music cut out and the lights went on in the arena. The Wyatt Family was in the middle of the ring. Bray Wyatt sat in his rocking chair, a microphone in hand. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan stood one either side of Bray Wyatt.

"I said last week that if John Cena did not make an appearance before Payback the Wyatt Family was going to make another trip out to Tampa, Florida. Well, I have some good news boys and girls, your hero, John Cena is here tonight."

There was a mix of cheers and boos.

"I know for a fact John Cena is here tonight. And he is not alone," Bray said. He laughed. "No, Cena brought his wife and kids with him. Trish Stratus, her two children, and her itty-bitty baby are all here!"

"That makes things more…"

My music suddenly hit.

"Wait a minute," Michael Cole said.

"Is it her?" King asked.

I suddenly appeared on the ramp, a microphone in my hand. The fans cheered and booed for me. It was a mixed reaction and I didn't care.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Bray Wyatt said with a laugh. "The beautiful Trish Stratus. John Cena's wife and the mother of his three children."

"Shut your mouth," I said. "You claim that I'm afraid of you. Well, you got that right."

Bray Wyatt laughed.

"However, I'm out here to face my fears. Your minions put their hands on my kids. You put your hands on my baby girl. No one touches my kids! No one in this business puts their hands on my kids! You're going to regret coming to my house last Monday Night and putting your hands on me and my kids. Because this Sunday, my husband, John Cena will be the last man standing! I'll be there to see my husband take you down and lay you out. My kids will also be there. We will be in the crowd watching the match!"

Bray Wyatt laughed. "Perfect, perfect! You and your children will see me destroy your husband! Your children will see their hero destroyed and he will never recover, because I plan on being the last man standing! I have the whole world in my hands, Trish Cena!

"Sing with me Knoxville. He's got the whole world in his hands."

The crowd began to sing He's Got the Whole World in His Hands.

Bray Wyatt laughed. He was suddenly knocked down from behind. It was John. John was attacking Bray Wyatt. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan realized what was happening and went after John. John however scurried from the ring.

"What's that Bray Wyatt?" I asked. "What's that you say? You have the whole world in your hands?! Wrong! John Cena has the whole world in his hands!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The kids and I were sitting in the front row for WWE Payback. I had Katelynn in my arms. Alissa and Ethan were so excited to be sitting there in the audience. I wasn't sure I wanted them to be sitting there when it came to John's match with Bray Wyatt, though. That match was going to be brutal, because you had to basically knock your opponent down and out for the count of ten. I had faith in John, though.

WWE Payback was a good show. The kids enjoyed themselves. I enjoyed myself.

However, it came time for John and Bray Wyatt's match.

The Wyatt Family made their entrance to the ring first. A lot of the fans cheered and sang along to the entrance music.

John's music hit. The crowd cheered and booed. The kids and I cheered for him. John stood on the ramp. He spoke to the camera, saluted and then ran down to the ring. John stopped. The Wyatt Family stood in the ring. John looked over at me and the kids. He saluted to us. He pointed to us. He whispered, "I love you." I nodded my head.

John climbed into the ring. The Wyatt Family was on the outside. Bray Wyatt said something to them. Erick Rowan and Luke Harper walked to two sides of the ring. Bray Wyatt laughed as they surrounded him. The Usos' music suddenly hit and out came Jimmy and Jey Uso to even up the odds.

I smiled and cheered. The kids did too. Reinforcements were always good.

Things settled down and the match got under way.

The match was good. Bray and John both fought a good match. Erick and Luke interfered every now and again, but the Usos were there to help John out and win. Steel chairs and the steel steps were used to get Bray and John down and out. However, both men always got back up to their feet.

John and Bray ended up fighting it out near the stage and production area. John and Bray were fighting it out on top of production cases. John delivered an A.A. to Bray who went through a case. John tipped a bigger case on top of the one that Bray crashed through.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10!"

"Yes," I cheered and screamed.

There was mixed reactions from the fans as John walked over toward me and the kids. He hugged and kissed each of us. He then went over to the Usos to celebrate his win.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The kids and I sat back and watched the rest of Payback. We watched Paige regain her Divas' championship. We then watched as the Shield took out Evolution. Now that was a brutal match. It was a great match, though.

As soon as we got to John's bus, I put the kids to bed. It was past their bedtime. However, the kids had had a nap earlier in the evening before Payback. There was so arguments from the kids with getting ready for bed. Ethan and Alissa got into their pajamas and brushed their teeth. I got Katelynn into her pajamas and then I put her down for the night. I got Ethan and Alissa into bed.

"All right, good night, babies," I said as I hugged and kissed both of them.

"Night Mommy," Ethan said.

"Night," Alissa yawned.

"Good night." I gave them each one more kiss and I left them to sleep.

An hour later, we got on the road, heading to Indianapolis, Indiana for Monday Night Raw. The kids were fast asleep.

"You had a great match tonight, John," I said as we both climbed into bed.

"Thanks, babe," John said.

"So what's next for John Cena?"

John smiled. "Well, on Raw I take on Kane, because I open up my mouth to Stephanie McMahon about how it is unfair for Daniel Bryan to have to hand out the WWE World Title."

"Sounds fun. Anything else?"

"Nope, that is for this week. The Wyatt Family has a match tonight versus the Usos. However, Bray Wyatt won't be there. He'll be on SmackDown."

"What about next week?"

"Well, Alissa is going to be very upset. The Shield is breaking up tonight."

"No way."

John nodded his head. "Yep. Seth Rollins turns on Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. He joins Evolution. Triple H says there's a plan B."

"Awe. Alissa is going to be heartbroken."

"I know. Maybe we should tell her up front and then let her talk with Colby, Jonathan, and Joe."

I smiled. "I don't know if we have to go that far. If we tell her it's just a storyline and that the three are still friends, she'll understand."

"Good point."

"However, she might enjoy some one on one time with Colby, Jonathan, and Joe. She loves to hang out with the superstars and divas."

John nodded his head. "Ethan does too."

"Do you think we have a future superstar and diva on our hands?"

John shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. If the kids want to be part of the business, I totally support that. However, I do want them to go to college first and then pursue a career as a wrestler."

"Me too."

"Glad we agree on that."

I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

At the Money in the Bank Pay-Per-View, John was in the ladder match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Daniel Bryan had been stripped of the titles, because he could not defend them.

The competitors in the match besides John were Randy Orton, Alberto Del Rio, Sheamus, Antonio Cesaro, Bray Wyatt, and Roman Reigns. It was a very good match. Roman Reigns ended up busted open Orton's head with a ladder and he required twelve staples to close up the head wound. That was brutal. But John ended up winning the match and he became a fifteen time world champion.


End file.
